Talk:Tihark Orchard (mission)
Noticed last night while bringing my dervish through the Orchard that if you blow it on an emote in the mime duel, you can talk to him again and start over from the beginning. dargon 11:02, 22 November 2006 (CST) BS it's easy! From the Primary mission walkthru: "...with the help of 4 Vabbian Guards and whatever other NPCs stick around (most will run away). Bring mostly damage and a few healing skills and you shouldn't have any trouble." :First, the 4 Vabbian Guards that are automatically added to your party are worthless, I have never been able to call them to help, nor pull skree close enough for them to help. Thanks for NOTHING, A-net! :Second, the other NPCs that do fight are nearly worthless. 5 of them can sometimes take down one of the skree of a pair, but usually by getting mostly wiped out themselves. :Third, as a dervish, I have used my main build that got me to this mission JUST FINE with a team of support members. I am already Sunspear Castellan, so I know a bit about how to play dervish. I don't solo, but use heroes and henches mostly. So I am saying that I dont think there is a problem with my build. I added another skill with healing benefit besides my attacks, plus added Healing Breeze for countering the bleeding degen, and have used several Avatar Elites, including Balthazar and Melandru, all to no effect. (Yes, I have max AL armor and a rune of Major Vigor and a superior Scythe Mastery rune, so I should be able to inflict some damage.) After failing the skree battle 10+ times in a row, I have determined this much: I cannot seem to successfully solo a single skree warrior. :Conclusion, it is just wrong to say, "you shouldn't have any trouble." I think this part of the walkthru could use some fleshing out. (If you have build advice for me, the IGN of my dervish is Lonely Child.) --Queen of Spades 13:58, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::I actually just beat this on my second try. The plan of pulling the harpies to the guards worked for me, so maybe they fixed the problem you described? I did use a group of guards that were not added to my party for the third batch of harpies, and the second batch was engaged by another group of guards on their own. --Kanga 18:51, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::There's not necessarily any problems with your build, but realize this: your build is, normally, part of a team that includes Monks, whose job it is to heal you. In this mission, you are alone, and you must take care of healing yourself, which is why it says to bring mostly damage '''and a few healing skills.' '' ::When I did it on my Dervish, it took me two tries because I had to modify my team build in order to solo this mission. This is what I had: :: ::Cast Watchful Intervention as a pre-emptive heal. Get close to enemies, apply first three enchants to deal damage, then use Pious Assault to strip Heart and Fingers to do more damage (leave Zealous on for energy mgmt.). If you are very low on health, use Dwayna's Touch before starting your Pious Assaults. I had no trouble at all. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:04, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::My dervish had basically the same build, augmented with Vital Boon and Avatar of Balthazar. I didn't have any trouble in soloing a pair of harpies without any help from the NPCs.--Tmakinen 03:06, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Well maybe I was just lucky but I did it at first try with my E/N with following build: :: ::but I suspect E/Mo would do even better.And when GW:EN will be available I would replace Vampiric Gaze with "You Move Like a Dwarf!". -- Anumeh Hasani 15:48, 29 August 2007 (CEST) I am also getting EXTREMELY frustrated at this mission. I did it the first time with an A/R and breezed through it. I am currently doing it with a W/E and constantly getting owned by the skree. I have altered my build several times, but nothing is working. :(edit) - I (author of above comment) have since done this mission again with another character. It was MUCH easier, and the guards followed as they should; so, my difficulty was merely because of the bugged guards which have since been fixed. :Here's a W/any skill set that I used that worked fine for me on this mission: :Remember that there is no time limit when dealing with the skree, so take them on one at a time if possible and heal up before moving on to the next. --Rainith 23:24, 2 December 2006 (CST) :I used my Ele/Mo...I beat it on the second try--the first time I did the mime bonus I had a really hard time with it...as for the last pair of skree...the second time I did the mission, the pair was not close together...one was near the stairs where I used Meteor, which brought her down the stairs, so I could fight them separately. Oh, and both times I did it, there were two guard captains, and two soldiers in my party already. Bugged? I assume the 4 Vabbian Guards that get added to your ally list are supposed to help in some way, but in the several times I've done it today, they have never moved from up the top by the Princes. Pretty useless. Ynara 12:09, 24 November 2006 (CST) :They seemed to work this time for me, but heres a bug I noticed: Take a look, daddy! A conversation between a Noble (who is an old man) and a Child (who is a little girl). As you can see, the old man calls the little girl 'Daddy'...--Wormy 16:09, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::Anet are aware of the take a look daddy bug, Gaile grey replied to this along with a few other bugs at gwguru forums. Xeon 21:07, 6 December 2006 (CST) :It is bugged. They USED to follow you and kill on sight. Now they just stand there and complain about how boring guard duty is. --Macros† (talk/ ) 12:07, 2 December 2006 (CST) One thing that worked for me is to rush up the stairs to fight the pair up top before they kill all the NPCs around them which include a guard or two and some nobles. Once those are dead returning to the "main floor" and pulling harpy pairs to the group of 5ish guards by the far side stairwell makes the mission pretty easy. --Lojiin I managed to activate the four guards - after killing the ground floor skree (with the four guards standing around like dummies) I went exploring around the outside of the building - from the ground floor go North, double back to the West, then up the stairs and North again to exit the main building. At that point I was really surprised to find I had the 4 guards following me. They stayed with me when I went back inside and made killing the skree on the 2nd floor much easier (I'm a monk - so don't have a lot of firepower by myself). --- Revel :I did the mission last night and the guards followed my character from the very beginning of the fight. There had been a small update before that so I'd tentatively suggest that the bug has now been fixed. Would anybody care to comment if they still find the mission bugged?--Tmakinen 04:32, 8 December 2006 (CST) :: I did the mission last night and all the guards followed me so I'd say it isn't bugged anymore Bakuru 05:04, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::I have done this mission again today, and this time the guards did follow; so yeah, not bugged anymore.71.149.200.123 22:49, 24 December 2006 (CST) Class Tactics I would like to see some class specific help in this walkthrough if possible by those who have already been through. While the mission itself is simple and fairly straight forward playing with a monk is rather difficult during this solo mission. As stated the partygoers are of little help and the guards assigned are utterly useless. Yet as a monk with 14 in smiting and self heals, 14+ attempts at the mission are still resulting in failure as we need to fight the 8 harpies. I can see this would be a lot easier for the more fighting oriented classes. :I brought a pet and went AoE Smiter. It worked out pretty well. "Air of Enchantment Smiter" : It is a fun mission, I died the first time with all three of my characters because I forgot to bring one skill or another. You'd think I would have learned but nooopeee. :p I expect going 55 solo monk would work well too, I think the harpies were all dervish right? Anyways, I think some build suggestions would be a good idea for this page, but there are quite a few builds that would work, all that is really important is that you bring sufficient damage dealing and sufficient healing. I think pet is pretty much the easiest way to go for all casters though. --Wormy 01:17, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::No dervish harpies. Article says W,P,R enemies. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:19, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::: ... Oh, I should have checked, hehe. O:-) --Wormy 01:21, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::Waitaminnit, Wormy - how do you have Channeling and Charm Animal on that skill bar??? —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:06, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::O:-) Uhhh... --Wormy 13:12, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Since the harpies are warriors, rangers and paragons, any Mo/X or X/Mo 55 build should work. However, you are also required to defeat a necromancer that uses degen and life steals (going directly through your enchantments). I'm not quite sure but you might have to bring two sets of armor - one normal for the 're-enactment' and a 55 HP one for the harpies.--Tmakinen 03:15, 5 December 2006 (CST) I like the idea of having a set of builds that work. Here's my necro build that worked flawlessly with blood, curses, and soul reaping equally divided. Blood at 12 is recommended for a three point siphon. --Thervold 02:45, 3 December 2006 (CST) *Speaking of set builds: for a ranger primary, the standard R/N touch ranger breezes through the mission.--Tmakinen 03:20, 5 December 2006 (CST) TRICK FOR MONK PRIMARY I did this mission in hard mode and normal in very little time, i put 10 on punishing prayers and euip zealot fire 11 in protection an 10 in favor, use only enchantment of cost 5 and spam with the help of gliph of lesser energy, when i fight with harpies i don't cast zealot i heal war. Also for Ranger primary: I used Apply Poison, with Burning Arrow (can alternate also with Screaming Shot) for primary attacks. Whirling Defense to block. I am Necro secondary, used Soul Feast for healing. My healing wasn't the greatest, almost died, but I did make it. So, Troll Unguent might work better.71.149.200.123 23:01, 24 December 2006 (CST) :I've been through it multiple times with my ranger just for the fun of it. Beat it first try with a pretty generic Barrage/Pet build, breezed through it the second time through as a toucher, and breeezed through it again the third time through as a beastmaster(Poisonous Bite, Predator's Pounce, Brutal Strike, Enraged Lunge, Call of Protection, Call of Haste, Comfort, Charm, and used a longbow to send pet in to attack). Rangers really have it easy here. DKS01 07:53, 5 March 2007 (CST) Elementalist: I used my standard renewal nuker build and got it on the first try: Glyph of Renewal, Meteor Shower, Breath of Fire, Mark of Rodgort, Lava Font, Fire Attunement, Healing Breeze, and Resurrection Chant (latter of which was obviously useless). Personally I thought the mime duel was the hardest part! Ok, now do one for paragon! --Dark Paladin X 20:00, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Assassin: Way of perfection, critical defenses, critical agility, critical eye then attack skills of your choice The Princes I found that Prince Mehtu talked to me not after the mime duel but after teaching the kids how to dance. I only noticed this since I didn't do the mime contest before talking to him and he thanked me for teaching his niece (I think) how to dance. :I think they changed this in a recent update, because when I went through it the first time his dialogue specifically mentioned the mime. I did it again just now, and you're right, it's based on the dancing "festivity" now. Article changed to reflect this. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 23:34, 2 December 2006 (CST) Need some help I'm a Me/E trying to do this mission and no matter what I just can't do it. Can someone suggest a build or something to use to get through this mission? -- Bakuru 06:29, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Note that all the foes you face are physical attackers. Skills like Ineptitude, Clumsiness, and Signet of Clumsiness can deal massive damage, while the combo of Distortion with Spirit of Failure will deflect most of the attacks. Another tactic you might try is to simply degen and kite. Since they are in groups of two, make sure you have a pair of snares and degens. Signet of Midnight can also be used to blind followed by Epidemic to spread it. --Thervold 02:38, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Just a thought, but with E secondary, a good defense might be Stone Striker combined with either Elemental Resistance or Mantra of Earth (MoE adds energy management also). Or just Kinetic Armor if you have it.71.149.200.123 14:47, 25 December 2006 (CST) Expert condition... incorrect? I was looking at the reward conditions for the different levels, and I realized that as they are listed currently (0-2/3-4/5), it is impossible to complete the mission with only the Standard reward, as you are required to complete 3 festivities in order to speak to all 3 princes. Is this correct, and it really is impossible to get Standard on this mission, or is the scaling actually 0-3/4/5? —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 23:40, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Never mind, my fiancee just tested for me - the current scaling is correct, and it is indeed impossible to get the Standard reward for this mission. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 00:11, 4 December 2006 (CST) I never tried it, but you might get standard if you pay gold instead of handing in the vase, thus lowering your bonuses complete to two. --Thervold 13:38, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Nope - it doesn't matter how you acquire the vase. Handing the vase to Oloda is what counts as "participating in the festivity." —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 14:53, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::It's horrible you can't get standard! I can't believe this... I made an account to rush through nightfall and everything will have one sword but this one... It's been changed: see screenshot. —Dr Ishmael 17:46, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Vase The link goes to "Rare Eloninan Vase," should it be "Elonian?" --Fyren 00:35, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Er... yeah. ^^; *fixes typo* —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 01:39, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, like Canadian. -- Gordon Ecker 07:00, 5 December 2006 (CST) Someone edited the article to say the vase costs 5 platinum to buy, so I'm posting up this screenshot to verify my revert to 4 platinum. Mime duel You need to match Lumo 15 times to win the mime duel (or at least he says you do, if he says 15 and it's only 10 there should be a note about the contradiction) and he uses Ranger emotes, and this has been the case at least as far back as 3 days after release. -- Gordon Ecker 07:00, 5 December 2006 (CST) :I did the mission again yesterday and noticed too that the walkthrough incorrectly states that Lumo "mirrors" the emotes of the player's character. I didn't notice that the number 10 is incorrect. I didn't count, but it felt like correct to me. Are you sure? -- 11:22, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes, there is a discrepancy - he says 15, but you only do 10. ::On the "mirroring" thing, when I saw it added there I went to test it, and as I was playing a male dervish, it looked to be correct - dervish has same emotes as ranger, except /dance, which Lumo didn't do that time. When he *does* dance, though, it's obvious that he's a ranger. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 16:14, 5 December 2006 (CST) He uses the emotes of the individuals primary profession not the ranger only. lol i think he felt sorry for me because after about my 10th try he only used 4 different emotes Vabbian Guard Captain? I did this with my monk and noticed that there was a Guard Captain of some sort that happily followed me around during the harpy battle. This made it quite easy to finish the mission. However, I don't see any mention of him in the NPC list. Is this a new addition? Mapping It is actually possible to map the entire area before taking part in the mission. You can slip out the western gate through a gap in the guards (this appears to be one-way) and uncover all the surrounding area. You can then return to the party through a gap in one of the northeastern groups of guards. If you do this first, there are no monsters to encounter. --SarielV 05:05, 17 January 2007 (CST) :I also found that you can access the explorable if, during the last part of the mission, some of the guards blocking the stairs between Zilo the Drunkard and Duel Master Lumbo get killed. Leaving at this point (i.e., in the middle of battle, essentially) to explore the surrounding area does not appear to jeopardize your chances for finishing the mission; the skree were waiting for me when I got back. — Niima 09:35, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Cuold someone possibly provide a map of the mission area? "Drinks tray" ... Has 4 pieces of meat and one hot drink jug :p — Skuld 13:26, 30 January 2007 (CST) :The fact that you just took the time to make a note of that is just funny. Yes, it's good in the spirit of the wiki and of gathering details of the game, but still funny. --Kanga 02:51, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::If that made you laugh, how about this? :P Drop rate/Fire Imp — Skuld 09:59, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::While that is amusing, I can't say it's surprising given the ease of running into them in areas and the sheer volume of them that you can find in some places. :P --Kanga 12:10, 31 January 2007 (CST) Possible minor spoiler ? In the notes section: If you talk with The Great Zehtuka he will tell you that he is going on a hunting safari into Desolation to get one of the wurms that live there. Later in the game if you go to the northeastern most part of Desolation you can find his Pack, Bow, his Great Horn and his Jug just laying on the ground. Presumably he has met a nasty fate Wouldn't that be possible minor spoiler, for people who explore ? For my part, i feel like i lost a little surprise here 85.24.44.146 14:00, 19 February 2007 (CST) Jejumba's Bonus Whenever I get the vase off Jejumba, it doesn't count towards my bonus. I am stuck with the expert's reward while I should have had the masters reward ages ago. I have used killing Jejemba and the golden phoenix feather methods but still no bonus. any ideas? You give the Finance minister of Prince Bokka the vase. Mr. Mango 12:49, 24 February 2007 (CST) Note on reversion This area makes up to approximately 2.4% of the map exploration title for Elona. This note is unnecessary for two reasons. # If it were necessary at all, it should be in the article for the Explorable Area (Garden of Seborhin), not the Mission. # All large Explorable Areas are approximately the same size - they all count for ~2.5-3.0%, so there's no need to note that for each individual one. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 11:05, 15 March 2007 (CDT) This is stated because of the ability for you to map the map after the skree attack if you do not go in and fully kill all of them. If this is the first time you are doing this mission, you probably do not know what the name of the actual map is and therefore cannot look up Garden of Seborhin (like myself). The % part, where it tells you how much the map it makes up for is completely useful. Why? Because whenever you are mapping, if you look at exactly how much you have when you start, and then when you finish, you want to make sure you got that amount of the map because if you didn't, you might be in trouble and missing something. :Gg responding to something written 10 months ago. Lord of all tyria 19:35, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::Better late than never :) --Shadowcrest 20:07, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Impossible to do with a group, right? I just saw someone spamming all chat in Tihark Orchard "lfg mission and/or bonus." I stated, to be helpful, I thought, that "it's a solo mission, you can't go with a group." The person wrote back "if each person has an invite, you can..." Is this true? More people in T.O. are saying the same thing now... but I always thought you could not do this mission with others. — Niima 12:49, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :They may be waiting there a while. — Skuld 12:50, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::LOL, ok, that's what I thought. I think they are getting confused by the dialog that says that everyone can get in if they have an invite. Still doesn't mean they'll be there together when they do... — Niima 15:52, 16 March 2007 (CDT) can someone create a solo guide for this? I was wondering, can anyone create a guide to solo (since it's a solo mish) the harpies for this mish? I read a few comments that most players have a hard time defeating them in the mish without any healers/hench. And can any1 make build recommendations for ALL professions (specifically dervish, assassin, ritualist, monk, and elementalist). i don't have nightfall so I'm not sure how hard this mish is. --Dark Paladin X 19:08, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :This is not, IMHO, a difficult mission. Bring a self heal and one other defensive skill, and bring some form of ranged attack, with an anti-melee/anti-physical attack bias. Things that cause blindness, or cause damage when the foe attacks are good here. Do not bring a resurrect skill, signet of capture, or anti-caster skills. -- ''' Karalin''' 16px(talk) 20:21, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::For sin bring Flashing Blades, the jagged->wild->crit combo, and way of perfection. You win --Gimmethegepgun 23:40, 2 November 2007 (UTC) The Great Zehtuka fight Just a little thing, if you are participating in the bonus where you have to get 12 drinks from people, if you go up to The Great Zehtuka near the fountain and take his drink, he gets angry and turns hostile and starts attacking you and several nobles who try to stop him. If left alone he can kill about 5 nobles and start attacking you. He calms down at about 20% of his health. --Warior kronos 14:51, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :It's already on the mission page. Lord of all tyria 14:59, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Mime had some trouble doing the mime part of the bonus. Every time i got to the third emote he didn't do anything anyone have any idea why? : I've been having the same thing happen to me. Sometimes it's the 4th emote, sometimes it's the 1st emote. Either way, he just stands there and doesn't actually produce an emote. 71.150.251.10 01:32, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry about the above submission There is an emote-Lumo laughs and I Think its bearly noticible coz the guide tells he only shakes his chest a bit. GUARDS HELP The guide is incorrect-it is possible to kill the 2 harpies up the stairs easily because u get followed by the 4 guards which guarded the stairs which are closest to the princes.I was able to take em with me everytime and while they chopped the harpies I was dealing damage without being hit :) Hard Mode Probably the only mission that's easier in HM. This is because pretty much all NPCs in HM are at a minimum level of 20 so the Vabbian nobles can wear down the skree down to either near death or actually take them out. --Blue.rellik 12:05, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Additional Mime Info If the mime does not do anything once you challenge him, or does a few emotes then stops, it could mean that your gw.dat file is corrupt. Delete it, and re-start Guild Wars (i'd suggest using the -image command as well). :Ouch, what about weeping for several days as GW dowloads itself, I had to do a reimage once. :( RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:03, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Indeed, assuming this information is provided in good faith, it should be noted that the above suggestion is not a trivial step. Be absolutely sure you're not just using the incorrect emote or due to lag, the server is not picking up your emote in sufficient time. The mime usually retorts with some insult and stops his mime-game if this situation occurs, in which case, simply re-speak to him and try again (no limit on number of times you can retry). This more likely will resolve the problem in most cases. --Wolfie (talk| ) 09:00, 17 December 2007 (UTC)